


Belonging

by GreyMichaela



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Postscript to Broken Rules, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: Fox's birthday is coming up, but he doesn't want a party. Sanyam is determined to find out why.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> My amazing beta, Aaliya, drew me porn, and because one good deed deserves another, I couldn't help but write a fic around it.
> 
> So here, have some self-indulgent sappy established Sanyam/Fox enjoying each other.

 

“What do you want for your birthday?”

Fox stiffened and leveled a look at Sanyam as he stepped into his shoes. “We’re going to be late. Can’t this wait? Bye Polly!”

Sanyam followed him down the stairs. “I want to celebrate you, kit. So what would you like?”

“A blowjob,” Fox said as they headed for the car.

“I can do that,” Sanyam said. “Do you want to drive?”

“Yes, of course I want to drive,” Fox retorted, snatching the keys. “But I don’t want you to give _me_ a blowjob. I want to give _you_ one.”

Sanyam hesitated but Fox had already gotten into the car. Sanyam settled in the passenger seat and buckled. Fox didn’t _seem_ upset, tapping on the wheel as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the club, so Sanyam sat quietly and watched him, thinking.

“I know the view is spectacular,” Fox said, downshifting, “but staring is rude.”

Sanyam laughed and captured Fox’s hand. He ran his thumb over Fox’s knuckles, watching the way the hairs sprang back, and Fox squeezed his hand before pulling away.

 

He tried Cricket next, when he had a spare moment and Fox was asleep.

“Hey San!” Cricket sounded breezy and happy, and Sanyam couldn’t help his smile.

“It’s good to hear your voice,” he said. “Are you doing well?”

“I’m doing _great_ ,” Cricket said. “I got a scholarship to UBC! How are you?”

“I’m even better now,” Sanyam said, his smile widening. “That’s fantastic news, Cricket, congratulations! I…” He hesitated, glancing toward the bedroom where Fox was still sound asleep. “I had a question about your brother.”

“He’s not a sociopath, Mom and Dad had him tested.”

Sanyam couldn’t help the startled laugh, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle it. “You’re as bad as he is,” he said when he’d sobered.

Cricket giggled. “What’s your question?”

“Does he have a thing about birthdays?”

“Not that I know of?” Cricket said. “He’s never really cared one way or the other, but he’s enjoyed the puzzles I’ve given him—he always frames them and sends me pictures.”

Sanyam considered this as Polly wound around his feet, a small brown cloud intent on tripping him, it seemed.

“Who’s on the phone?” Fox inquired from the doorway.

Sanyam nearly dropped the cell as he spun. “I—your sister. We’re having dinner next week. We’ll see you Saturday, Cricket, don’t forget Dorian and Tatum are invited too!” He hung up and crossed the room to Fox, who regarded him with confusion.

“Why are you acting weird?”

Sanyam put two fingers in the waistband of Fox’s pants and tugged him nearer. Fox’s hair was rumpled, his eyes still sleepy, and Sanyam was caught by another uprush of affection.

“This is how I always act,” he said, and kissed Fox’s jaw.

“No, you’re being _weird_ ,” Fox said, but he leaned into Sanyam’s body and hummed, arms coming up and wrapping around Sanyam’s neck.

“Maybe we can discuss this further in bed,” Sanyam said, and pulled him toward the bedroom.

 

“I really do want to get you something for your birthday,” he said after, when they were spent and exhausted, lying covered in a sheen of sweat on the bedcovers.

Fox made an annoyed noise and tried to roll away, but Sanyam caught his arm.

“I can’t help if you won’t tell me what’s wrong, kit.”

Fox froze and finally sank back to the bed, staring at the ceiling. Sanyam rolled onto his side and waited.

It took awhile for Fox to fight the inevitable internal battle, but Sanyam was patient. He occupied himself by tracing the line of Fox’s profile, the one high cheekbone and mobile eyebrow visible to him, Fox’s full mouth drooping as he waged war with himself.

When he turned, Sanyam was ready, meeting his eyes calmly.

“I don’t—didn’t—” Fox sighed. “Still don’t—like who I was when we met.”

Sanyam put a hand on Fox’s abdomen, warm and silently encouraging.

“I don’t want to be reminded of that,” Fox whispered.

“And a birthday would do that?”

“It was always a fuss, a big production—presents and cake and a clown and one year we had a pony ride. Mom and Dad went all out. Probably in an attempt to make up for their shit-poor parenting the rest of the year.”

Sanyam nodded, rubbing Fox’s stomach. “Alright, kit. No party.”

“Really?” Fox said. “But… you want to do something for me.”

“Your wishes are more important, and I’m trying to respect them, remember?” Sanyam leaned in and kissed him, soft and lingering.

When he pulled away, he smiled and Fox returned it, eyes suddenly shy.

“You can—I guess it’s okay if you get me something,” he said in a rush.

“Are you sure?” Sanyam asked.

“If it’s not too extravagant,” Fox said. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Sanyam rolled to his knees and swung a leg over Fox’s thighs, pressing him into the pillows.

“Thank you, kit,” he murmured, kissing Fox’s collarbone. “I think you’ll like what I get you.”

“If I don’t, I’m returning it,” Fox warned him, and Sanyam laughed out loud.

 

The morning of Fox’s birthday, Sanyam brought him breakfast in bed and stopped for a moment to appreciate the sight of him sprawled facedown across the bed, dark hair in his face, Polly sound asleep on his hips.

Sanyam thought of the tiny velvet box tucked into the toe of his second-best pair of dress shoes. It wasn’t time yet—Fox wasn’t ready for that, and Sanyam knew it. But he could wait. Fox was worth it.

Sanyam picked Polly up and set her outside the bedroom despite her outraged squeaks of protest before returning to Fox, who stirred as Sanyam crawled into the bed with him.

“Too early,” Fox muttered, swatting at him.

Sanyam kissed his bare shoulder. “I made you breakfast.”

“ _Early_ ,” Fox mumbled, pushing his face into the pillow. “Go ‘way.”

Sanyam laughed soundlessly. “I suppose I’ll have to eat the apple cider cured bacon myself. Along with your favorite crepes and blueberries fresh from the market, topped with clotted cream.”

Fox sat straight up in bed, his hair on end. “I hate you,” he said. “Where’s my food.”

Sanyam settled the tray across his knees and watched as Fox devoured everything on it with moans of enthusiasm that shot straight to Sanyam’s groin.

“Did you eat?” Fox asked, mouth full.

Sanyam shook his head. “I nibbled while I was cooking.”

Fox shoved the plate across the tray. “Eat.”

“It’s yours,” Sanyam protested.

“Eat before I change my mind,” Fox snapped.

Sanyam took a bite of crepe and blueberries and Fox watched, approval in his green eyes.

“Happy birthday, kit,” Sanyam said when he’d swallowed.

Fox ducked his head but a smile curved his lips as he took another bite. “What are we doing today?” he asked through the mouthful.

“Teaching you table manners,” Sanyam sighed.

Fox laughed out loud, belatedly covering his mouth.

“When you’re done, you’re opening your present,” Sanyam said. “And after that, I thought we’d see where the day takes us. Perhaps the aquarium?”

 

His plate cleared, Fox went to the bathroom while Sanyam returned the tray to the kitchen. When he got back, Fox was cross-legged on the bed, watching for him with Polly, a resentful brown puffball, in his lap.

“She’s mad at you for locking her out,” Fox said, petting her.

“She’ll just have to get over it,” Sanyam said. He pulled the flat, wide box out from behind his back and presented it.

Fox took two seconds to admire Sanyam’s wrapping job and then tore into it, ripping the paper in long swaths and revealing the velvet box inside, engraved with the name of one of Vancouver’s premier jewelers.

He lifted the lid as Sanyam held his breath. Inside was the collar he’d had painstakingly commissioned, lifting Fox’s neck measurements from his dress shirts when Fox was asleep.

The collar was a narrow, braided black leather bolo, no more than half an inch in circumference. The clasp was two intricately detailed fox heads facing each other, gripping a silver ring in their jaws.

“It opens here,” Sanyam said, pointing. “It’s called a day collar—you can wear it out in public if you want because it’s discreet. Or you can just wear it at home, perhaps when you wish to scene.”

Fox touched the leather with a finger that trembled. Sanyam noticed and scooted closer, trying to quell the alarm rising inside him.

“You don’t have to wear it at all if you prefer—”

“Shut up, I’m never taking it off,” Fox managed. There were tears in his eyes. “I love it. I—I love _you_ , San, I know I don’t say it very often but—”

“I know you do, kit,” Sanyam said gently. “It’s nice to hear but you tell me every day in a thousand tiny different ways. I love you too. Happy birthday.”

Fox lifted the collar out of its box. “Would you—put it on me?”

Sanyam obeyed, clasping the fox head to the ring and allowing it to nestle in the hollow of Fox’s throat.

Fox tilted his head back, eyes closed. “How do I look?”

Shirtless, in Sanyam’s threadbare old lime green plaid pajamas that Fox had swiped from the laundry, with his hair rumpled and on end from sleep and the collar on perfect display, Fox was the most beautiful thing Sanyam had ever seen.

He shifted his weight, throat too tight to speak, and Fox opened his eyes.

“Oh,” he said. “That good, huh?”

“Better,” Sanyam whispered, and kissed him.

Fox hummed appreciatively and brought a hand up to cup Sanyam’s skull as Sanyam dislodged Polly and crawled on top of him, intent on mapping every inch of Fox’s mouth with lips and tongue.

Fox slid his hands under Sanyam’s shirt and caressed the bare skin he found, fingers skidding up Sanyam’s ribs and over his vertebra.

“I meant it,” he said, pulling away.

Sanyam blinked. “What, that you love me? I know that, kit.” He bent to kiss him again, but Fox held him off, laughing.

“Not that. I mean, yes that, but… when I said I wanted to give you a blowjob.”

“ _Oh_.” Sanyam propped himself on his elbows. “Kit, it’s _your_ birthday. Don’t you want me to give _you_ pleasure?”

Fox shrugged. “Getting you off, ‘specially when I hit subspace… it makes me happy. Safe. I want—to feel that, and also I just really want your dick in my mouth.”

Sanyam choked on laughter and rolled off the bed to take his clothes off and put Polly out. When he turned back, Fox was off the bed and on the floor, kneeling with his hands clasped behind his back, naked except for the collar.

Sanyam forgot momentarily how to breathe.

“ _Mashalla_ , you are so lovely,” he whispered.

Fox had filled out, put on some much-needed weight to his too-slender frame, and his skin had lost its sallow tint. Now it was rosy pink, a flush creeping up his throat as he waited for Sanyam’s touch, shifting on his knees.

Sanyam trailed a hand along Fox’s collarbone and up, over his shoulder, admiring the play of bone and muscle under smooth skin.

Fox spread his knees, settling his weight, his eyes fixed hungrily on Sanyam’s shaft as he licked his lips.

“Ask for it,” Sanyam said.

Fox’s eyes flicked up. Sanyam gazed at him mildly, waiting.

It was still hard for Fox to surrender, Sanyam knew. He almost never asked for anything, especially outside the bedroom, and even when they were scening, it was a constant battle for Fox to let go, to trust Sanyam enough to reveal his own vulnerability.

Fox swallowed, his mouth working. “Please,” he whispered. “Please, San, I want to suck your cock, can I _please_ —”

“Why?”

Fox’s brow furrowed. “I—”

Sanyam caught him by the throat and Fox went limp in his hand, eyes fluttering closed.

“Mine,” Sanyam growled. “Do you hear me, kit? You are _mine_. You will suck my cock because I want you to and no other reason.”

Fox’s hands were clasped behind his back and he was unmoving in Sanyam’s grip, offering himself up mutely. He was halfway to subspace already, Sanyam could tell. _Perfect_.

He let go and thumbed Fox’s mouth open, pressing his cock inside and groaning as wet heat enveloped him and Fox began to suck.

Sanyam cupped Fox’s head, hips moving rhythmically in time with Fox’s mouth.

Fox’s eyes were still closed, an expression of pure bliss on his face as Sanyam took him over, demanded Fox think about nothing but him, overwhelmed his senses and crowded out reason.

Sanyam knew where Fox went during these sessions. By now he was floating in space, freewheeling in limbo, unfettered by worry as he surrendered completely to Sanyam in every way.

This was Sanyam’s favorite time, watching his lover in thrall to him, knowing he was like this for no one else, but the fire was building in his groin and he couldn’t hold back.

He tapped Fox’s shoulder and Fox took him deep as Sanyam came, hunching over and emptying down Fox’s throat in long spurts as the pleasure shuddered through his body.

Wrung dry, he caught his breath and took a step back. Fox swayed on his knees, eyes half-open.

“Your turn, my love,” Sanyam said. He helped Fox to his feet and onto the bed, Fox’s movements hesitating and uncoordinated even as he turned to track where Sanyam was.

It had taken a very long time to teach Fox to obey him even in the depths of subspace, but it had paid off. Fox hadn’t touched himself once during Sanyam’s blowjob, his shaft flushed a dark red and dripping steadily onto his stomach as he lay on his back and waited.

“You’re so good for me,” Sanyam murmured. He settled himself beside Fox’s hips and bent forward.

It didn’t take long—he’d known it wouldn’t. Sanyam eased Fox through the aftershocks, stroking his thigh with a thumb, and finally pulled off to crawl up the bed and lie down beside Fox’s limp form.

Fox turned his head, eyes dreamy. “Mine,” he sighed.

“Yes, kit,” Sanyam said, kissing him quickly. “I’m yours, too. Sleep now.”

He gathered Fox against him, rejoicing that he was allowed to do that, and waited until Fox’s breathing smoothed out into sleep.

Later, they would go to the aquarium and see Cricket and Dorian. Perhaps they’d go to the market and hold hands as they walked the aisles, or took in a show.

Whatever they did, Sanyam knew it would be perfect, because they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory ["come find me on Tumblr and flail at me"](http://greymichaela.tumblr.com) post.


End file.
